


Kinktober: Formal Wear

by moonmoth (greyvvardenfell)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyvvardenfell/pseuds/moonmoth
Summary: Three years after the end of the game, the Masquerade has come around again. Reyja and Julian have a lot of ideas for making this one better than any other.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697680
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Kinktober: Formal Wear

“You look absolutely ravishing tonight, my love.”

I can’t see Julian’s face behind his mask, but I know that tone all too well. Taking my cue from him, I smooth my hands down my sides, smirking. “Yeah? So do you. I think having time to plan our outfits rather than working with what we could find paid off.”

We still have our masquerade costumes from the summer we met. I imagine we’ll keep those forever, and probably wear them again next year. But the chance to try out something new was worth taking.

Julian’s strong profile is accented not by a beaked mask, but an intricately carved swirl of octopus tentacles, writhing over the ridge of his eyebrows and across his cheekbones. Black leather stretches over the sculpture, oiled to gleam like he just emerged from the sea. We even took a stab at taming his hair, but it’s already starting to curl again. Oh well. The sleekness of his suit, trimmed with the same shining leather that covers his mask, distracts from any misbehavior elsewhere.

The mask I commissioned is gorgeous too. Asra does good work. Tapered black accent lines flow seamlessly across the curves of the wood, from the corners of the eyes to each edge and down the sides of the tufted ears. The rest of it is soft gray, touched with yellow in stylistic triangles under the eyes and a slash of pink across the nose. Tonight, I am a lynx, stalking through the crowd with barely a swish to give me away.

My gown reaches the floor, dripping down my body like melting ice. The silver fabric moves with me and catches even the smallest glimmer of light. White fur graces the hem and dainty chains hang in elegant swoops from my wrists to my elbows and my elbows to my plunging neckline. Like my last dress, this one is sleeveless, baring my shoulders and chest for, as Julian so succinctly put it, easy access. He earned a nip for that, quickly soothed with kisses, but he isn’t wrong. Between my collarbones, the woven bodice that does wonders for my breasts and waistline, and the thigh slits so high they’re nearly indecent, he’ll have a difficult time keeping his hands off me. However will I manage such a hardship?

In fact, cool, ungloved fingers rub the back of my neck before I even finish speaking. He’s gotten much more confident showing his brand in public since Nadia abolished the practice of permanently marking accused criminals last year. “Mmm, do you think that’s what it is, the time to plan?” He sidles in close behind me, digging his thumbs into my shoulders in an impromptu massage. I arch against him just to hear his breath catch.

“Why? Are you convinced there’s something else at play here, Jul?”

He laughs and curls over me. Despite the people milling around us, he cups my breasts for a moment as he runs his tongue along the shell of my ear. “There is nothing you could do that would make me unwilling to ravish you, darling,” he whispers, his voice straining to keep the growl in its depths at bay. “Especially here. Especially now.”

“You know all you have to do is ask.” I stretch up to rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes.

Julian drops his grip to my waist and pulls me closer, grinding me against his building erection. “Oho?”

“I think you’ll find that, as great as these costumes are, I may have neglected to wear a certain article of clothing.” Peeking one eye open to see his reaction, I’m not disappointed when a red flush blossoms under his mask.

“Really, Reyja,” he says, sucking in a quick, calming breath before guiding our hips in a gentle circle, dancing to music no one else can hear. “How I’m not fucking you right here in the ballroom is as big a mystery as any I’ve ever known.”

Sneaking a hand between us, I palm the front of his trousers. “You’re not even ready yet, Jujubee.”

“Ahhh, but I will be.” He leans down to kiss the meeting of my neck and shoulder, pulling my skin between his teeth. The soft bite sends shivers through my whole body. I’ll be ready soon, too, if he carries on like this. But I have another idea.

I turn around, sliding out of his embrace. As I take a step back, the light from above reveals just how hard he’s getting; his tight leather pants leave very little to the imagination, and another twinge of desire scatters itself through my veins. “Well, then. We have some more planning to do.”

“I, erm, I hear your favorite room is back,” he offers after a moment of letting me enjoy the sight of him in silence.

“Really?” It’s been three years since the Devil was defeated, but this is the first time Nadia’s brought the constellation room around again.

“Would that do?”

Dark. Quiet. A constant stream of visitors, all focused on something else. Not popular enough to draw ridiculous crowds but still guaranteed to receive some attention. “It’s perfect. Let’s go!”

——

The velvety blackness really takes me back. Julian and I, stumbling and sweaty from chasing Lucio’s ghost, fighting our way in to tell Nadia about the Devil… The moment’s respite we received from the insanity when she offered us the use, and misuse, of her private bathchamber… Hiding in the dark on our mad dash away from tricking Volta in the ultimately futile attempt to disrupt all the plans stewing beneath the surface of the court… Many memories lie tangled in the webs of white thread tying the starlight together, and here we are again, about to add another.

Julian doesn’t hesitate in selecting a spot away from the loose groups of other masquerade-goers, far enough from the entrance to the room that no light from the hall can reach us. He pins me against the soft wall with an adoring smile before going to work on my neck again, nibbling along the tendon from the base of my skull to my shoulder joint. It’s all I can do to cling to him, swallowing my moans as I get wetter and wetter. When he switches to my other side, he takes a moment to rub himself on my stomach, his cock trying desperately to escape the tight confinement of his pants. He stifles a whine at the sensation and I take pity on him, offering him my palm to rut against.

His hips jerk into me, almost of their own volition. “Ohhh,” he sighs, doing his best to keep his voice low. “Oh, darling, I could cum right now.”

Damn. I love how quickly he gets turned on. It’s not like he ever leaves me wanting. “Do you still want to fuck me?”

He whimpers. “Yes. Oh, god, yes!”

Though the leather doesn’t show it, if he’s this close I know he must be leaking precum like a faucet. We shouldn’t have any trouble. “Then fuck me,” I murmur, twitching the front panel of my gown aside.

Julian is nearly a foot taller than me. We don’t usually have sex standing up for this very reason, plus the fact that I’m heavy and don’t want to put too much strain on him by making him hold me up. But he doesn’t seem to register that now, scooping me into his arms like I weigh no more than a basket of laundry. It takes all I have not to shout in surprise.

He rests my back against the wall and wraps my legs around his waist. Our masks clack together as he reaches down to undo his trousers one-handed and pull his cock out, his other arm supporting my ass. While he’s there, he slips his fingers between my thighs to test my readiness, gasping when he feels the slick. He muffles a groan of pleasure in my shoulder before peering into my eyes. “You’re so wet for me, love.”

“You know I always get wet seeing you like this.”

A shudder rolls through him, making his eyelids flicker. “Can I—?”

“Please!”

He lines himself up by feel and drives into me, sliding in like he was made to be there. I nod for him to start moving right away; the angle, our ignorant audience, the clandestine clash of his hips against mine, covered by the drape of my gown, all swirl through me, building passion into tingling hum. I curse the need to stay silent as his cock strokes past the perfect spot again and again.

Within a minute or so, he’s panting, his thrusts sloppy and dysrhythmic. I can feel his arms tremble, though whether it’s from holding me up or trying to stop himself from cumming, I’m not sure. “D-darling,” he gasps. “Darling, I’m close. I’m sorry, I can’t—”

I take his earlobe between my teeth and he clamps down on a sharp cry.

“Oh, please, love, please!” He’s still pounding into me, shakier every time. “Please can I cum?”

I can’t tell if I left a mark on him in the darkness, but I let go of his ear anyway, only to press my lips to it. 

“You’ll leak out of me all night when you do.”

He stiffens, legs turned to solid contractions of muscle as his cock flexes, spilling inside me. As soon as he’s done, he pulls out and lowers my feet to the floor, quickly replacing his cock with his fingers so I’m not left waiting for my own orgasm. We stifle our sounds of desire in each other’s bodies, my face against his chest and his teeth in my shoulder, leaving obvious evidence on my pale skin.

I finish almost as fast as he did, his expert touch irresistible. His hand is coated in both my wetness and his own thick spend when he draws it out from under my dress, smearing twin lines along the insides of my thighs. He sucks some of it from his fingers before I grab his wrist and pull them into my own mouth, reveling in the mixed taste of us.

Julian sighs happily, caressing my face with his other hand until I let him go with a soft pop. “So far, my dear,” he murmurs, leaning down as I tuck his softening cock back into his pants for him. “I have to say this rivals some of the best masquerades I’ve ever experienced.”

“And the night’s still young, Juley. Who knows what other fun we can have?”


End file.
